The Dark Witch
by Farfello
Summary: New ?dark? girl comes to Hogwarts. Okay so I know this story line w/ a new character is used alot, but read and review anyway. PG-13 for some language and soon-to-be violence.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nil. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling. Except for my character that is. Oh, all the songs belong to No Doubt. Besides the one I wrote.  
  
A.N: err. Odd story line, don't ask.  
  
Harry looked at his arch-nemesis from across the Great Hall, who was checking out the new Slytherin, who had been put into the sixth years, with him and Harry. She was quite tall, and had an awfully cold stare. Harry shuddered when he looked at her eyes. They were pure black, but a glint of purple in them. All he could see was pure hatred. She also wore something the muggles called makeup. She had black eyeliner on with dark eye shadow. Her skin was pale, and her body figure was quite thin. Her hair was waist length and it was black. She caught him looking at her and she sneered then sent some kind of force that slammed him out of his seat. Harry had thought her not very athletic, but he would be proved wrong quite soon.  
  
"Nice hit, Saya." Draco commented as Potter flew out of his seat. Snape looked over the Slytherin table and his eyes set on Saya. All of a sudden she stood up, clutching her arm. A couple of confused stares were shot at her, but she ran out of the room, still clutching her arm. Snape jumped up from his seat and followed her.  
  
"Harry?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What is the deal with that new girl? She just like bolted from the room."  
  
"I don't know. But, we should stay here."  
  
"You're kidding me right? The first thing you would do was follow them."  
  
"Ron, shut up and forget about it."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Saya? Where did in bloody hell did you go?" Snape yelled through the empty halls. He stopped when something caught his eye outside. He went to the window and saw Saya running across the grounds, clutching her arm. She was running towards the Forbidden Forest. Snape bolted from the window and ran out to the school grounds, following his new student. Saya finally stopped and just stood there, as if waiting for something. All of a sudden, a huge wind blew across the grounds then disappeared. Saya breathed it in then collapsed on the ground.  
  
"Saya?" Snape tried to wake her up, but she almost seemed dead. Then in a few minutes, another wind flew by and when it passed, Saya's eyelids fluttered open and she sat up.  
  
"What the fuck happened? And you would be.?" Saya asked Snape.  
  
"Your Potions professor and your dorm adviser. Now what were you doing running about?" Snape asked. Saya stood up, and seemed to overpower Snape, which had good reason behind it, because she was a bit taller then him.  
  
"Why do you care?" She snapped coldly. Snape thought to himself,  
  
'Nice attitude.' I think you will fit in quite well.'  
  
"I need to know." He snapped back. Saya snorted in disgust and turned around, making her back face him.  
  
"Odd, I thought you would know by now, Severus." Saya replied.  
  
"Well, that wasn't very helpful. I obviously don't know, so tell me."  
  
"Voldemort didn't tell you I had the Dark mark?"  
  
"Say what?"  
  
"You didn't know? You didn't know?!? Why the hell do you think I was clutching my arm? He was summoning me, so I followed! I am in his Inner Circle. I lose all senses when I am summoned."  
  
"I see. Does Dumbledore know?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, shall we go back to eating? You don't eat that much, why?"  
  
"I am in the Inner Circle. I don't need food. He provides me with energy. Food means nothing to me." Saya replied. She saw him shudder with anger. "Something wrong?"  
  
"That's wrong. Not having to eat."  
  
"Oh. Well, I will going to the dorm then. I will see you in Potions, I guess."  
  
"Yes, Saya. We shall meet again." Snape replied coldly before watching Saya looking at the Forbidden Forest with envy and hunger. 


	2. Two new best friends

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Saya was being swamped with questions by a Slytherin girl named Pansy. Saya had been there for about two weeks. Saya rolled her eyes with annoyance and stared into the fire, not answering any questions.  
  
"Hello? Saya? That is your name right? Saya? Hello?" Pansy asked with her high annoying voice. Saya turned and stared at her right in the face. Silence covered the room as Saya stood up, looking down on Pansy.  
  
"I hope you enjoy bloody deaths, because that is what you are going to get tonight. When you are all alone, we will be whimpering in your bed for help. Look, you already whimper now. Get out of my sight you pathetic bitch." Saya said the last phrase with such a coldness in her voice that even Draco turned away in disgust. Pansy still didn't move. Saya turned to her again and raised her hand, as if to slap Pansy. She cowered in fear then bolted towards her bedroom.  
  
"She went faster than Potter's Firebolt." Draco commented with a sly grin. In reply a shoe flew out from upstairs and hit him on the head. Saya snickered and sat back down, facing Draco.  
  
"So, that bastard attends wizard school here?" She asked coldly.  
  
"Who are you talking about?" Draco shot back.  
  
"Potter. Of course." Saya said with distaste. Draco eyed her, watching her every move.  
  
"Why do you hate him? I myself hate him and wish him dead every day of my life."  
  
"I have my own reasons." Saya replied, before walking right in front of the fire. She knelt down and glanced a shot at Draco. He cocked his head, but he soon saw the Dark mark on her arm. She reached her hand into the fire and pulled out a glowing ember.  
  
"What the hell do you think you are doing? I see you have the Dark mark, but no wizard following Voldemort could do that. Unless you are in the Inner Circle." Draco said, mumbling the last part. Then it struck him in the face. She is in the Inner Circle. "Saya?"  
  
"Yes, Draco?"  
  
"Will you sit with me in every class and at every meal?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"Of course. Why?"  
  
"I have my own reasons." Draco said with a smile. Saya rolled her eyes then held out her hand to help Draco up. He accepted it and with a small jerk they were face to face. Draco had grown so he was taller then Saya. She smiled up at him and she could tell that he wanted her. "Off to bed so soon, Saya?"  
  
"Hell no. I need to talk to Snape."  
  
"Good night then. Sorry-" Draco was cut short by Saya's quick kiss before she rushed out of the room.  
  
~In the Potion's room~  
  
Saya entered and seeing no one there, sat on Snape's desk and started to sing to herself. (This is the song I wrote) Snape stopped outside his room before entering listening to the singing,  
  
1 The beast of chasity,  
  
2 So great and swift  
  
3 The power it holds  
  
4 Lays dead.  
  
5  
  
6 The horn once held  
  
7 High above the  
  
8 Power of any  
  
9 Mortal man.  
  
10  
  
11 In times of medieval  
  
12 Myth and lore  
  
13 When fairies still  
  
14 Ruled the land,  
  
15  
  
16 Twas said on moonlit  
  
17 Nights of peace  
  
18 When one could  
  
19 See the holy beast.  
  
20  
  
21 Snape thought the song was over and advanced to the door, but stopped again when the singing continued.  
  
22  
  
23 As I search through  
  
24 Ancient leather-bound books  
  
25 The eldest of them  
  
26 Does say,  
  
27  
  
28 The unicorn was  
  
29 Far from being  
  
30 A creature of gentleness,  
  
31  
  
32 Twas said to be  
  
33 Unconquerable  
  
34 Fierce and impossible  
  
35 To tame.  
  
36  
  
37 But I believe the unicorn  
  
38 Just wished to never  
  
39 Go astray from the  
  
40 Mountains of Moon.  
  
41  
  
42 This is why the  
  
43 Beast of light  
  
44 Never appears  
  
45 Today,  
  
46 But those who dream  
  
47 Of magic and myth  
  
48 Perhaps it will  
  
49 Come you way.  
  
50  
  
51 The singing stopped, so Snape entered and found Saya sitting on his desk lost in thought.  
  
52 "Saya?"  
  
53 "Yes?"  
  
54 "You wanted to talk?"  
  
55 "Yes. The summoning has become weaker. What is happening to Voldemort?"  
  
56 "This is true?"  
  
57 "Yes. It seems as if he has actually started to die. I fear his death."  
  
58 "Why?"  
  
59 "For if he dies, I die. There is only one way to keep me alive if he dies. I must wear the Black Diamond."  
  
60 "Black Diamond?"  
  
61 "Yes. I can posses it if Dumbledore will let me go to the Forbidden Forest. Then, I will be able to rule all darkness."  
  
62 "Is it that simple?"  
  
63 "Yes. Amazing isn't it?"  
  
64 "Quite. Oh, changing the subject, what are the Mountains of Moon?"  
  
65 "Oh. They are the Mountains in which unicorns lived. I believe in Ethiopia. It was sung to me by my Muggle parents. Now, I just sing it to comfort myself."  
  
66 "What happened to them?"  
  
67 "Once Voldie realizied the great power I possessed he simply killed them off and raised me by himself. A horrible father. Even the demons took better care of me."  
  
68 "Sorry."  
  
69 "Don't worry. I never became to attached to them. It happened when I was a bit older than Mr. Dumbledore's pet. Oh I hate Harry. Little pathetic."  
  
70 "You don't like Harry?"  
  
71 "I dispise him."  
  
72 "Me too. What a pair you and Draco would make."  
  
73 "You think?" Saya said, blushing a bit. Snape looked at her and laughed.  
  
74 "You already hit it off?"  
  
75 "Yes. I mean no. No. I didn't."  
  
76 "Liar."  
  
77 "I am not lying! Alright I am. Besides the fact I drool every time he looks at me and smiles or when he stands up and I am behind him. Hey! Why on earth am I telling this to you?"  
  
78 "I didn't say a thing." Snape said, trying to hold back a laugh.  
  
79 "Humph. Well, good night."  
  
80 "Same to you." Snape said as they parted their separate ways in the dark hall. 


	3. Pansy expelled? By the new ?dark? girl?

In the morning.  
  
A scream echoed throughout the castle. Pansy was breathing heavily, recovering from Saya, who had just formed out of the shadows. Saya gritted her teeth in annoyance.  
  
"You just had to be awake."  
  
"Look, just because you don't sleep and you go do whatever you do in the shadows, doesn't mean you can jump out of no where and almost kill me from fright." Pansy said with pure hatred. Just at that moment Snape entered the Slytherin common room and marched up to the two of them.  
  
"Pansy I want an explanation and I want it now." Snape asked coldly.  
  
"If you want one, get from the bitch who started it." Pansy snapped before shooting a death glare at Saya.  
  
"Even if I did start it, why the hell were you going to the boy's dorms?"  
  
"Excuse me, but, why were you going to the boy's dorms, Pansy?" Snape inquired.  
  
"Why would you care Saya? Scared I might take Draco?"  
  
"What the hell-" Snape was cut short by Saya.  
  
"EVEN IF I WAS, I WOULD NEVER SHOW IT BITCH!" Saya yelled. By now almost all the Slytherins were in the common room, including Draco.  
  
"I wouldn't call me that. SLUT! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO LOST HER VIRGINITY TO VOLDEMORT!" Pansy shot back. Saya snorted.  
  
"So what if I did? It didn't work anyway. So he finally ended up choosing me as an heir." Saya said back coolly. Pansy jumped Saya who easily jumped away and with a high jump, kicked Pansy across the room straight into a stone wall. Pansy stood up and ran towards Saya. She drew a dagger from her robes and slashed Saya on her left side and on her neck. By now, the situation was far from being controlled. Saya ran towards Pansy and pinned her the floor. Blood dripped from her neck and her side, falling onto Pansy.  
  
"You're still a slut."  
  
"You are still a bitch." Saya shot back.  
  
"STOP!" Snape yelled. He got Saya off Pansy and held them apart.  
  
"Hmm, I can see why you are so bitchy. Probably because of the manner you were raised in. Voldemort could never be anything. He still isn't." Pansy said through gritted teeth. Saya was enraged by this comment and pushed against Snape. He held her back while Pansy just stood there, smiling evilly.  
  
"Pansy, to my office immediately, Snape, do clean up Saya." Dumbledore's voice rang clearly throughout the silent room.  
  
"Go back to bed!" Snape snapped (A.N. that's really funny [no it isn't but I am just saying that])  
  
Once everyone went back to their respective dorms, Snape started to ask questions.  
  
"Is that true? What Pansy said?" He asked.  
  
"All of it was true." Saya said as she reached inside her robes and pulled her hand back out, only to be covered in blood. She muttered something then the blood stopped. The washed off her hands then went to work on her neck.  
  
"How come it didn't work?"  
  
"Got me. I have no clue."  
  
"Were you forced?"  
  
"It's not like I could say no. I would rather live and bear Voldemort's children then die." Saya replied. Snape cringed then suddenly realizied he was just sitting there, doing nothing.  
  
"Want help with the neck?"  
  
"I think I got it." Saya said. She chanted some sort of spell and a black ball of energy appeared in her hand. She held it up to her neck and shut her eyes against the pain. Snape saw it was burning her skin. It healed together quite nicely. Saya's body started to tremble. "I will see you in class." Saya said before drifting away into the shadows.  
  
"Alright." Snape replied as he left the room. 


	4. Departure and Confession

~Gryffindor Common room~ (When they were supposed to wake up)  
  
It was deadly silent. Everyone had heard of the fight. Harry was uneasy about going into the Great Hall. For some strange reason he thought all of those events led up to him. He shook these thoughts away and followed Ron into the Great Hall. It seemed quite silent. The Slytherin table was dead silent. The seat next to Draco, where Pansy usually sat was empty.  
  
Then Snape walked in. Everyone eyed him, but he paid no attention. Then a few seconds later, Saya walked in. Harry eyed her. She caught his glance and sent him flying. He helped himself up and sat back down. Saya passed the Slytherin table and approached the Head Table. She climbed up the block that held the teachers higher over everyone else. She stood in front of Dumbledore and asked him something. He nodded.  
  
Saya turned around and whistled some strange tune. Then, the ground started to shake. The clattering of hooves was clear and soon a black steed galloped in and reared in front of Saya. It's eyes were of fire and it's hooves could were harder then diamonds. Saya jumped on and all of a sudden a saddle and bridle appeared. She held the beast back and made it slowly trot over Snape.  
  
"Look, they are saying something, but not. Their mouths aren't moving." Ron whispered to Harry. He nodded in return. Harry quickly shot a glance at Draco. He looked worried. 'Why on earth would he be worried?'  
  
"Ron!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Look at Draco."  
  
"Alright, I did. Now what?"  
  
"What is Draco looking at?"  
  
"Saya."  
  
"Is this not making any connection?"  
  
"By the Bloody Baron's."  
  
"See? I found yet another way to torture Draco. Ha." Harry looked overly pleased with himself.  
  
~Potion's classroom~  
  
Harry came in casually and set his books down and walked over to Draco. Malfoy gave him a quizzical look before seething in hate and wrath.  
  
"So, rumor has it true, Draco? Got yourself with a Dark chick?" Harry asked casually.  
  
"Perhaps, why do you care, Potter?" Draco shot back. Harry was annoyed and was hoping for a more surprised reply. He tried again.  
  
"Oh. So you actually talk to a Gryffindor?" Harry mused.  
  
"Shut up, Potter."  
  
"Make me."  
  
"Oh, I will alright. Professor?" Draco yelled from across the room. Snape, who hadn't been himself recently, looked at Malfoy.  
  
"Yes Draco?"  
  
"Harry is verbally harassing me."  
  
"15 points from Gryffindor. Potter, do take a seat." Snape said with distaste. Harry could have gotten away with that before Saya was around. Harry snorted in disgust and stiffly walked back to his seat.  
  
The class consisted of subtracting points from every house, except Slytherin. At first Harry was just annoyed. He had no right to subtract so many points! Then, Harry started to worry. Sure he hated Snape, but there was something more behind this weird behavior. He decided to see Dumbledore about it as soon as possible. Of course, at that time, he had no idea of the connection between Saya and Snape, so he just thought it was something else bothering Snape. Harry snapped back to attention when Snape casually said,  
  
"Class dismissed."  
  
"Yes!" Ron muttered. He despised Snape, so the even the smallest amount time that was supposed to be spent listening to Snape, but he wasn't, well.Ron used every second perfectly.  
  
Everyone left the room but Draco and Snape. Snape never left that room, or so it seemed. Draco sat there, saying nothing until Snape inquired why he was still here and hadn't left for dinner.  
  
"Professor, stop being so stupid."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Face it. You suck at masking your emotions. What's the problem? God dammit, I am starting to sound like you."  
  
"That is bad why?" Snape mused.  
  
"Did I say it was?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Severus, you are avoiding the question. What happened?"  
  
"You have no right to call me that, Draco."  
  
"I don't give a damn!"  
  
"Fine. Come with me Draco." Snape motioned Draco to follow him out of the room. As they descended deeper into the dungeons, Draco found himself shivering. Finally Snape stopped at one door and opened it with little difficulty. As Draco entered he was quite thankful for the roaring fire. He sat in the armchair closest to it and watched the Potion's Master walk around the room several times, muttering spells and such, until he sat down in a chair across from his student. 


	5. New Dark Lord

~Forbidden Forest a few days back~  
  
Saya's dark steed thundered across the school grounds, never stopping. Saya was tempted to look back, but if she did, she would go back.  
  
'Draco and Snape will be there when you get back. Calm down. Focus on the present situation.' Saya thought to herself. There was now a high gate around the entrance to the Forbidden Forest. Saya cursed as she saw Hagrid walking around, tending to his creatures. He turned around to find the huge horse running straight towards him. He stepped back to see it jumped over the 10 ft gate. He gasped in horror as he it landed perfectly, only to gallop in into the forest. He made his way towards the castle, quite quickly for a half giant.  
  
'It won't matter. I told Dumbledore I wouldn't go into the forest, but he can't stop me.' Saya urged her steed to go even faster. After a whole day of pure galloping, they came to a black plain. It was black ground with a blood red sky. 'Home.' Saya thought. She slowed the steed and finally stopped it. She could barely see the forest behind her. She waited and waited, not moving a muscle. 'Don't rush the Dark Lord.' She thought over and over. 'He is the greatest wizard alive. He has other, better things to do then to talk to one of his followers.  
  
"Who said that?" The evil voice echoed.  
  
"Father?"  
  
"You still call me that, even after all the things I put you through?"  
  
"Yes. You know why I came. Let's get this over with. Also, it would be better to talk to my master face to face, Lord Voldemort."  
  
"Excuse my rudeness, Dark Queen." Voldemort said, as he took human form. He was quite the figure. Tall, dark, handsome and very strong. (even without magic) He walked over to Saya who stayed mounted.  
  
"You haven't changed a bit."  
  
"Neither have you. Always cold, heartless. Sometimes I even wonder if you have any feelings or emotions. You just seem to be a suicidal woman who cares nothing about her own life, only to serve her Lord."  
  
"Only the best for you, my Lord." Saya said, with un-easiness as Voldemort lifted her off her steed. He set her down on the ground and she removed her hood.  
  
"You have grown even darker since I last saw you."  
  
"Is that so? I also wish to prove you wrong. I do have feelings. For two people in particular."  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
"Yes." Saya replied with slight annoyance.  
  
"Who?" Voldemort asked as they walked towards the bluish blackish ocean that never calmed.  
  
"Draco Malfoy."  
  
"Good choice. Who is the other?"  
  
"He is a more fatherly figure. Once I left you, I had no one to look up to. So I choose."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Snape."  
  
"Severus?"  
  
"The one and only."  
  
"I should have known. You miss them?"  
  
"Somewhat."  
  
"I see. Well, let me hand down the Dark Diamond so you can be on you merry way."  
  
"Have good feelings rubbed off on you, my Lord? It bothers me terribly."  
  
"Perhaps. But when you posses the Diamond, I will no longer be like this. I will be my old self."  
  
"Good. Now where is it?"  
  
"Here." Voldemort said as he drew out the long piece of black, crystal like stone. It wasn't in the "tear-drop" form, but a true diamond. It was just about two inches long. Voldemort created a medium thick choker. It wasn't silk, but it was shiny, just like the reflection of real silk. It had a silver clasp in the back and it could never be taken off. Voldemort permanently attached the stone so it hung beneath the exact middle in the front of the silk-like contraption. Voldemort molded the clasp together, but he gave it a design. Two silver intertwining dragons connected the ends of the strip of cloth. It sat quite tight on the throat of Saya. "It suits you quite well. You know, you are the first female Dark Lord."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I am afraid I didn't tell you that now you control every bit of Darkness in the universe. So, you control me. You control summoning and such things. Understood?"  
  
"Quite well, Lord Voldemort?"  
  
"I should call you Lord Saya. Just call me Voldemort."  
  
"Alright then. Holy shit! How long have I been here?"  
  
"Four days, in wizard time that is."  
  
"Shit! I promised I would be back before nightfall! Snape will be going insane. I let him down!"  
  
"You are the Dark Lord. You control him."  
  
"That doesn't matter! I broke my promise!"  
  
"You better be going back then. You will be a great Dark Lord. Stronger then me. One more question, Lord Saya."  
  
"What is it now, Voldemort?" Saya asked as she whistled for her steed. It came thundering across the black plain. Saya quickly mounted it and looked down on Voldemort.  
  
"Am I in your Inner Circle?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Will you visit?"  
  
"OF COURSE!"  
  
"Sorry to hold you up. Good bye."  
  
"Wait a minute, don't turn your back on me. Come here, Voldemort." He came. Saya arched her back so she was face to face with Voldemort. She took of his hood, and with her eyes closed kissed him on the cheek before flying across the dark plains towards the Forbidden Forest.  
  
'Dammit. Please go faster, loyal steed.'  
  
'Yes Lord Saya.'  
  
'You can talk to me?'  
  
'Through thought that is.'  
  
'If it isn't to much trouble, pick up the pace.'  
  
'You are far kinder than Lord Voldemort. Of course. Hold on!'  
  
They burst forward and Saya thought that they would be airborne soon.  
  
~In Dumbledore's office~  
  
"Don't tell me you haven't noticed how Snape is acting?" Harry asked. He had named off all the different or changed traits of Snape, since Saya left. Dumbledore took out another lemon drop and thoughtfully ate it. When he was done, he resumed the conversation between himself and his prized student.  
  
"I should probably tell you this now, so it won't come as a shock when you here it. You see, Saya, actually a few hours ago, just became the new Dark Lord. She was always in the Inner Circle of Voldemort. She was his greatest follower, so he finally chose her as his heir. Now, she controls everything." Dumbledore informed Harry. Harry was just taking all this information in.  
  
"So, Voldemort is still a threat?"  
  
"Yes and no. Yes, because he still has you at the top of his to-kill list, no because he is controlled by Saya. But, he just needs a nod from Saya to obliterate you."  
  
"So, any moment now?"  
  
"Yes. Never a dull moment in you life, eh Harry?"  
  
"You got that right, sir. I think I will go back to the dorm now."  
  
"Think over what I have just told you. Saya could become a very powerful ally." Dumbledore called out after him as Harry walked out of the Headmaster's office, slightly confused. 


	6. Return of the New Dark Lord

A sudden thundering and clattering of hooves across the grounds woke Snape. He wasn't like he was sleeping anyway, but taking a snooze. He tore out of the room, having just enough time to take a sip of pumpkin juice. He stood at the grand door of the school, waiting for Saya.  
  
'Who is that? Wait, that's Snape!' Saya thought excitedly and urged her horse on even faster. Saya slowed her horse and finally stopped it and jumped from the saddle. Then, like it had come, the bridle and saddle disappeared. Saya waved to her horse to gallop into the wild, and it did so. She ran up to Snape and stopped.  
  
"I broke my promise."  
  
"Don't fret over such a small thing. I missed you."  
  
"Is that so?" Saya slapped herself for sounding like Voldemort. Snape looked at her throat.  
  
"Yes, is that the Black Diamond?"  
  
"Yes. It is. So now you know that I am the new Dark Lord."  
  
"What? Did I hear that correctly?"  
  
" 'Fraid so."  
  
"It sickens me that my second favorite student can control me. Draco being my first."  
  
At the mention of Draco's name Saya lit up and looked pleadingly into Snape's eyes. Snape hated the thought of himself actually giving a positive answer to a student, but she was the Dark Lord.shouldn't piss her off.  
  
"Let me go to see him. Please."  
  
"You don't know how much pain you cause him."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Draco came to me every day you weren't here, collapsing in tears and fits of anger. I never knew you two would be such a successful pair."  
  
"I never knew. Why didn't I sense it? Scratch that. I was being overwhelmed by power at home so that feelings was washed away by all the other stronger ones."  
  
"You can go. We can talk tomorrow."  
  
"Thank you so much, Severus." Saya replied. She gleefully ran to the school doors and snuck in, as if no one knew she was there.  
  
'Ah, to be young again. Wonderful thing I lied to her, she would treat him awfully if I didn't. But, he did cry quite a lot. And I thought she had no emotions, I guess I am fooling myself. Time to pull out the secret stock of Butter beers. Yum.' Snape thought as he entered his room.  
  
~Draco's bedroom~  
  
Saya stealthly crept up, next to Draco. He slept peacefully. Saya was very grateful for that.  
  
'Why do I care about him so much? Do I love.'  
  
Draco started to whimper in his sleep. Saya gently lifted Draco's head up as she sat across his bed and put a pillow on her lap so Draco's head was on her lap. She smiled as he calmed down and pulled the covers over himself. Saya played with his hair gently as she sang,  
  
The beast of chasity  
  
So great and white.  
  
Draco's eyelid's fluttered before he fully opened them. Someone was singing. Who? Draco turned around to find Saya softly singing to herself. Her hands were gentle as they caressed his hair. Draco enjoyed the moment.  
  
"Saya?"  
  
"Draco, are you awake? Sorry if I-" Saya was cut off as Draco sat up and started to run his trembling fingertips over her lips. She smiled as she pulled Draco back down to his bed. She laid down with him.  
  
"You alright, Saya?"  
  
"No. Yes. Whatever."  
  
"Tell me, you know I don't like it when you are upset."  
  
"Think nothing of it, Draco. It isn't that important." Saya replied as she thought to herself,  
  
'You idiot! You just became the new Dark Lord! You really should tell him.'  
  
"You're lying."  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are to."  
  
"Fine, you will never believe me though." Saya told him everything that had happened, and every minute his jaw opened wider. Saya shut it for him and laid back, relaxing.  
  
'Got that part over with.'  
  
"So, this means that Harry."  
  
"Yes, Draco. I have complete control over Voldemort, therefore with just a flick of my wrist Harry will die. Or I could just torture him and make him do my every bidding. It would be safer to kill him though."  
  
"Ever thought of using this for the light side?"  
  
"Hell no. I was brought up by the Dark Lord himself. I have been raised by the demons and the Inner Circle. Even if I thought of the idea, I am far too deep into the Darkness to pull myself out and happily control the world. Besides a wizard world shouldn't be a utopia. Life is always more interesting with evil haunting around."  
  
"Never a dull moment, eh?"  
  
"Nope, when I am in charge, life is jammed packed with fun."  
  
"What you call fun, other people call life and death."  
  
"Toying with people is fun, Draco."  
  
"I see."  
  
"You are starting to sound like Dumbledore, Draco. Lucius will be pissed if I tell him."  
  
"You wouldn't."  
  
"I would."  
  
"You still wouldn't. I dare you."  
  
"I take the dare."  
  
"Hell no you don't! C'mere!" Draco said as he jumped Saya and tickled her. She was laughing quite hard. She tickled Draco back before casting a silence spell. Then they attacked each other. The next hour or so consisted of resting then starting up the tickle torture again. Finally Draco fell asleep on Saya's shoulder. Saya knew she should leave, but who would know?  
  
~Harry's bedroom/bed~  
  
The words of Dumbledore kept Harry awake for quite a while. He tried to push them away, but it didn't work. He lay there, thinking.  
  
'Saya? Dark Lord? Impossible. It couldn't be. But, it was. Harry should befriend her, but then again, she had the whole bloody lot of Dark either half dead of hardly alive with her, along with Voldemort and Draco. Voldemort, her father, her protector, her follower. Draco Malfoy. Her lover, his enemy. Then, of course, he almost forgot Snape. Snape was like a second father (actually fourth) to her. He worried about her, pleased her, helped her whenever she needed it. Saya had many allies. Couldn't she use more? But from the Light side? Harry highly doubted that Saya would come over to the Light side, so he destroyed that thought.'  
  
Finally after thinking for hours on end, Harry fell asleep, knowing he would wake up in a very, very crappy mood. 


End file.
